


Just Desserts

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Food Porn, Junkers with Sweets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Roadhog pushes the rest of the pie away and sighs before settling back and rubbing his stomach.Junkrat reaches out to help rub his belly, getting the underside with a jaunty hum to fill the silence.  He gives Roadhog’s belly button a honk when he gets bored of petting and then lets out a cackle when Roadhog bats at his hand.Roadhog snorts and his hand retreats when Junkrat acts like he’s done.  “Rack off,” he says good-naturedly.Junkrat grins and starts rubbing again, harder until Roadhog gives a groan and burps. “Wish I could do that,” Junkrat says wistfully.“You do.  Louder and with more pride,” Roadhog points out.“Nah, not that.  Eat somethin’ sweet and enjoy it.” Junkrat sighs and drapes himself across Roadhog’s thigh dramatically.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_irradiated_muppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_irradiated_muppet/gifts).



> This is Kazmin's Patreon reward for January!

Cream clings to Roadhog’s lips before his tongue chases it away.  The noise he makes, happy and satisfied, brings a smile to Junkrat’s lips—not his loud, manic grin, but a quiet, soft curl.  Roadie loves his sweets.

 

Roadhog pushes the rest of the pie away and sighs before settling back and rubbing his stomach.

 

Junkrat reaches out to help rub his belly, getting the underside with a jaunty hum to fill the silence.  He gives Roadhog’s belly button a honk when he gets bored of petting and then lets out a cackle when Roadhog bats at his hand.

 

Roadhog snorts and his hand retreats when Junkrat acts like he’s done.  “Fuck off,” he says good-naturedly.

 

Junkrat grins and starts rubbing again, harder until Roadhog gives a groan and burps. “Wish I could do that,” Junkrat says wistfully.  

 

“You do.  Louder and with more pride,” Roadhog points out.

 

“Nah, not that.  Eat somethin’ sweet and enjoy it.” Junkrat sighs and drapes himself across Roadhog’s thigh dramatically.

 

Roadhog reaches for the pie and gets a dollop of the cream on his finger.  He holds it out to Junkrat, and the sugary smell of it nearly makes him sick.  It’s just… too much.  He’d never had sugar in his life until they left Oz. 

 

It’s Roadhog’s favorite thing in the world and Junkrat can’t stand it.  It makes his molars ache and it’s too rich for his palate, which has been refined by bush tucker and chewy noodles that didn’t quite make it to a good boil.

 

Junkrat pushes the finger away and makes a face.

 

Roadhog sucks the sugary dollop off his finger and then pulls Junkrat up to kiss him.  “You like boba,” Roadhog points out.  “Not everyone’s cut out for sweets.”

 

“Yeah, but after all that dairy, it just hurts and sloshes and doesn’t sit right!”  Junkrat makes a low whine and slumps against Roadhog, pressing their foreheads together.  “You like sweets so much, Roadie, I wanna share that.”

 

“What?” Roadhog asks.  “You want me to kiss it better?”

 

Junkrat eagerly kisses Roadhog again with a wide smile, but he pulls away after his tongue slides against Roadhog’s lips.  “Too much sugar.  You taste like it.  Just pure. Fucking. Sugar!” Junkrat complains.

 

“I’m too sweet,” Roadhog says, his tone and expression straight, but his stomach betrays him, jumping with a low laugh against Junkrat’s side.

 

Junkrat presses his face into Roadhog’s shoulder and tries to hide his laugh in a fake sob.  “You’re too fuckin’ sweet, Hog!”

 

Roadhog pats Junkrat’s back.  “We’ll find you something sweet to like,” he assures Junkrat.

 

“But not too sweet,” Junkrat says.

 

“Not too sweet,” Roadhog agrees, his large hand rubbing Junkrat’s back soothingly.

 

——

 

They find Junkrat’s sweet treat in a cafe just down the street from an arcade called 16-Bit Hero.  It had rave reviews as one of the best sweet treat spots in all of Japan.

 

The cake looks just as delicate and decadent as Roadhog’s does, but instead of white, pink and garnished with strawberries, it’s a dark brown with green leaves on top molded out of what Junkrat assumes is candy.

 

He starts with one of the leaves.  It’s matcha.  He likes green tea with a little sweet well enough.  Just enough to take the edge off, and this— it’s just enough to be pleasant. He gets a little taste of the chocolate on the end of the leaf, and it makes him dig his finger into the cake next.

 

Roadhog sighs heavily, a tiny fork between his thumb and index finger poised to carefully cut a bite of his own cake.  “I can’t take you anywhere,” he says.  

 

Junkrat doesn’t reply.  He has the tacky chocolate filling and moist bits of cake in his mouth and it’s not too sweet.  It’s just a little less sweet than the matcha leaf.  It’s perfect.  It’s the first time he’s enjoyed chocolate.

 

Junkrat sucks the cake from his finger and then grabs the fork beside his plate.  He instinctively tries to keep it away from his left molars, but it’s not bothering his other cavities, so he slowly eases into using his whole mouth for the cake.  The sugar level doesn’t make his teeth ache, and the richness doesn’t make him feel sick.

 

“Hog, this is perfect,” Junkrat smacks between bites.  

 

Roadhog hums and savors his strawberry slices.  “It’s dark chocolate cake.  They don’t use as much sugar,” he says before scooping up a small bite of white and pink iced, spongy perfection and taking a bite.  “This has a lot, though.”

 

“And you like that,” Junkrat says, squinting his eyes at Roadhog and licking dark brown chocolate from his lips.

 

Roadhog chuckles and reaches over to wipe chocolate off the tip of Junkrat’s nose.  “Yeah,” he grunts and licks the chocolate from his thumb before resuming his own desert.  The bitterness clashes with his angel food cake and he makes a face.

 

Junkrat laughs and jolts forward, nearly crawling on the table to get to Roadhog’s mouth.  He presses his dark chocolate flavored tongue against Roadhog’s lips and ignores how sweet his bodyguard’s mouth is. 

 

Roadhog shoves him back across the table and reaches for his water.  “Fucking bitter as shit,” he says distastefully.

 

Junkrat cackles and starts eating with his fingers again, sucking on the middle one-pointedly.  “What you get for lording your sweet tooth over me all the time.”

 

Roadhog snorts and rolls his eyes.  “Sure, boss.  Got my just desserts.”


End file.
